Again
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: "Oh, no, this ending wouldn't do at all. These soldiers...these brothers...they deserved better than this. So Truth grinned widely, and uttered one word: 'Again.'" ***Inspired by a Tumblr post***


**Summary: "Oh, no, this ending wouldn't do at all. These soldiers...these brothers...they deserved better than this. So Truth grinned widely, and uttered one word: 'Again.'"**

 **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE 2003 SERIES!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 ***Note: This story has not yet been spellchecked. Please excuse my errors.***

* * *

Truth was considering all that had happened to the alchemists, soldiers, and citizens of the world.

Truth had watched these people thrive, had watched them fight for their lives and for the lives of those whom they loved. Truth had watched endlessly, as the alchemists opened their Gates to access the energy of the world beyond and twist and morph the things in their own world.

But for all they sacrificed, and for all they fought, they still gained next to nothing. There was no trade-off; no equivalent exchange, as the alchemists would say.

This wouldn't do. Not at all.

The Elric brothers - they were interesting people. Truth was especially keen in watching _them_. They risked their lives for each other, never hesitated to save the other from danger, even if it meant putting themselves in the line of fire. In the end, those two had gained nothing.

Okay, sure, the younger brother was back in his original body, and both he and his older brother were alive, but the cost was tremendous.

The Elrics were now stuck on the other side of the Gate, in a world where war and death constantly surrounded them. A world where alchemy didn't exist; a world of fear and destruction; a world of doom and despair.

This...this wasn't fair.

And another soldier, another State Alchemist Truth had been watching, had gained nothing for all he lost. Roy Mustang was his name? Yes, that sounded right. Mustang had gained nothing. He lost friends, comrades, even bits and pieces of himself - not his physical being, but his mind. His humanity. His personality. He was like a blank slate now, a lost man.

No, this wouldn't do. This couldn't be the end. Where was the happy ending? Was there one at all? Soldiers died; people lost their lives, and for what? Was it all in vain? Was it all for naught? Was the world really so cruel?

Oh, no, this ending wouldn't do at all. These soldiers...these brothers...they could do better than this. They _deserved_ better than this.

So Truth grinned widely, and uttered one word:

" _Again."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This was the first thing I thought when I finished the 2003 series of Fullmetal Alchemist, just a few days ago. The series was so beautiful and amazing and I loved it to death, but the ending still hurt. It was satisfying enough, of course, but it was still sad.**

 **So I had this theory that, after Truth isn't satisfied by the ending, he gives the Elrics and everyone else another chance; hence the beginning of Brotherhood. After I first thought this up I did some searches on it, and lots of other people had the same idea (I also found a post on Pinterest that partially inspired some of the lines in this fic).**

 **So this is a theory I will stand by and no one can tell me otherwise. :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! :)**

 **And to the followers who are only here because of my work in the HTTYD fandom: My final HTTYD fanfiction is coming soon. Please stop leaving negative reviews on my fanfictions for other fandoms, 'kay? Most of you are Guest reviewers and I'm honestly sick of people telling me they're "disappointed" in me for shifting fandoms. So stop it, okay? Please? I love you guys, but I really don't like seeing negative reviews just because you like my HTTYD stories better than my FMA fanfictions.**

 **Anyways, that's all. :) I love all of you guys! (And yes, that means ALL of you guys - even the negative reviewers). :D**

 **Cheers! ("Oh snap, snap! Spark, spark! It's time to light up the diggy-diggy dark!")**

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
